


Second Chances

by argentConflagration



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, wow writing mituna is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentConflagration/pseuds/argentConflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latuna gives Terezi a pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

The meteor is passing through the dreambubble where your dancestors are, now. ‘Dancestor.’ What a stupid word. And what a stupid concept, too, having the heroes you looked up to for sweeps be real people around your age who outshine you in basically every way.

And this whole ‘physically intersecting dreambubbles’ thing apparently means that they can mess with your stuff, too, you realize, as Sollux’s ancestor goes riding through the currently deserted streets of Can Town.

Of course he crashes into City Hall, and both he and assorted foodstuffs go flying. With a frown, you go over to help him. It’s a little worrying how still he is, and you prod him with your cane.

"Perhaps next time, Mr. Captor, you will refrain from stunts that are likely to end so disastrously!"

You extend a hand, but he picks himself up without your help. “Ssuck my bulge, I wath doingn just fine beforl I ran into your shitty can pile."

He’s hard to understand, but you can more or less make out what he’s saying. “Can Town’s City Hall is hardly a ‘shitty can pile’! You shouldn’t have been riding your four wheel device here in the first place, and it’s your own fault that you ran into something."

"I’m sorry," he says, and he looks so contrite that you can’t help but forgive him.

You sigh. “Just help me pick these up, alright? It took a lot of work to make this."

"It’th just a stupid pile of cans, why do you evren care about it?"

Maybe on another day you’d have the patience to explain that you used to spend hours every day working with Dave on building this city, and the fact that it still stands lets you convince yourself that you’re still the best bros you used to be. Right now is not that day, so you snap at him instead. “Don’t ask questions, Mr. Captor! You knocked it over, pick it up!"

"If you make ount with me firsdt I will," he says, jerking his hands around in a way that’s disconcerting.

"I thought you were my ancestor’s matesprit, but I appear to have been mistaken!" Surely Latula could do better than this jerk, you think.

"Off courthe I’m Latula’s matethprint!" he stutters. He picks up a can and starts to reassemble the building he knocked over.

"And what if your matesprit heard you asking me to make out with you?"

"Don’t ast like she deothtn’t trust me! Waht the fkuck do you envint nko abuot me ancd Latula? You’cr jutht sdome shtittly imnpopstter liktle wifggler vesriopn of hjer anxsckestotr youfkuckign—"

"I fail to see how actually surviving to make a try at actually winning this horrible game qualifies us as the shitty impostors!"

He spits out a stream of half-comprehensible curses at you, and you’re paralyzed. You’ve heard he has brain damage, so maybe it’s not entirely his fault that he’s blowing up and breaking down at you like this. How does one even handle this, you wonder, and a voice in the back of your head reminds you that Latula must be able to handle this just fine, yet another way in which she surpasses you.

As if by dream logic, she appears, gliding into the room on her four wheel device. She somehow jumps off it and kicks the board up into her hands at the same time, coming to a perfect stop right in front of Mituna.

"Hey Tunes, what’s happening?"

"This bintch is pissed at me becuxse I spillked her can pile," Mituna says a little more coherently. “Shke’s not you."

Latula cups his head in her hands and kisses him messily. “Course she’s not me, dandelion. She’s little me, she’s cool! It seems like you guys didn’t meet on the raddest of terms, so I’ll introduce you. Mituna, this is little Pyrope … what was your name again?"

"It’s Terezi. Mituna was just helping me rebuild City Hall."

"Terezi, right, how could I forget?" she says to you and immediately turns back to Mituna. “This is Terezi, hon, did you know she’s blind? But she doesn’t care, she’s got such a rad sniffer, she never has any problems!" Brushing up against Mituna’s hands, she starts to put City Hall back together. “And she’s got that cute little cane which she’s always carrying with her, and you know she made her awesome dragon cape herself, isn’t that right, Terezi?"

You’re feeling uncomfortable under all this praise, which doesn’t seem entirely sincere. “Yes, I made it myself."

"She’s the Seer of Mind, and I don’t really know what went down in their session, but I heard she saved her team from something." She kisses his cheek and says, “Just like you, honeybunch. I guess I’ll just have to be extra rad on my four wheel device to keep up with all you crazy heroes."

"I killed my sister," you blurt out. “It was hardly an act of heroism." Neither of them say anything, and you can’t get yourself to shut up. “And after killing one person who cared about me, I’ve managed to alienate all the others, so I would appreciate it if you’d stop saying these obviously false things about how I’m so cool!"

You can sense her staring at you now. “Hey, that’s not true. The coolkid cares about you."

"I know he does, but …" How are you supposed to explain to your ancestor what went wrong between you and Dave when you don’t even know yourself? “We don’t really talk a lot anymore."

"Well, what about little Vantas? I talked to him, you can’t tell me he doesn’t want you to be happy."

You pull your dragon cape around you a little tighter. “That ship sailed a long time ago."

Mituna glares at you. “You don’kt sound at all lijke you have any reason to cmoplain, dumbfuck. Matybe they’re not quadranhts but they’re still your friends."

"My one stable quadrant is even more of a problem! I shouldn’t be letting him keep secrets from Karkat like this!"

"Girl, girl, calm down." She puts a hand on your shoulder and takes a breath. “I understand what you’re saying. Sometimes you screw up, you don’t protect the ones you should be protecting, and people get hurt. So when you have a second chance, it’s a damn shame not to take it."

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: TH3R3S SOM3TH1NG 1 H4V3 TO S4Y TO YOU


End file.
